Seiro Uchiha
Seiro Uchiha is the Founder and First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Hard-work, determination and grit have all caused him and his village to be recognised across the Shinobi landscape. Origin and Early Life Family Seiro Uchiha is the eldest of four brothers, Araya Uchiha and Killa Uchiha. His father is Maga Otsutsuki, God and Manipulator of Shinobi. He is also cousins with another Uchiha, Fang Uchiha. Early life and resolve Born during the warring states era, he was a highly protective figure and sought out to create a safe society for his brothers and Uchiha brethren. This resolve caused him to practise his jutsus and techniques day in, day out in order to protect them. unknown (40).png|Seiro Uchiha handstand training Unknown (39).png|Seiro Uchiha pushup training unknown (41).png|Seiro Uchiha training within a dojo Unknown (37).png|Seiro Uchiha Fire Style Jutsu training unknown-3-2.png|Seiro practising his flaming Tanto Jutsu Seiro and the Hidden Leaf Village Founding of the Hidden Leaf He started his journey towards a society his brothers can grow up in by first achieving peace between the Senju and Uchiha clan thanks to his good friend Kami Senju. This then culminated with unification of the Senju, Hyuga, and Aburame clans under one roof to form the walls that would become the Hidden Leaf Village. Finding the site in which his village would be built was Seiro's hardest task. With all the clans residing within the Land Of Fire, he scoured the wilderness continuously hopping from tree to tree to find the ideal area. He would eventually run into a massive rock face with trees in front of the area, he saw the beauty and tranquility of the area and decided to place the village there. Construction of the Leaf Seiro Uchiha and the rest of the soon to be leaf villagers got to work with building the village. They worked from the rock face and back, the first building built would be the Leaf leader office (a hub for their paperwork and decision making later known as the Hokage Office). The walls surrounding the village, along with its massive gate, secure the Leafs position as a safe haven for Seiro and his villagers. Seiro Uchiha became the very first kage and Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village when the village was fully built. His face was carved into the rock face that he admired and it was dubbed Mount Konoha by the villagers. Upon completion of the village, Seiro Uchiha climbed the Hokage Office and stared out into the distance at his greatest achievement. The Fight against Maga Otsutsuki Seiro hasn’t had the best relationship with his father, Maga Otsutsuki the God and Manipulator of Shinobi. Maga has tried on multiple occasions to attack Seiro. On one occasion, while with his ninja, Seiro was ambushed by spray of kunai coming from Maga and the two villages he manipulated for assistance (the Sound and Cloud in this case). Seiro and his ninja successfully took down three of the nine shinobi who were against them, however were overwhelmed by the sheer number who came at them, lucky to escape with their lives. Category:Hokage Category:Leaf Shinobi